


Really Bad Boy

by Marblinglix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, ChanLix, College Life, Drama, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, m/m - Freeform, slight angst but not a lot because I’m too soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 01:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marblinglix/pseuds/Marblinglix
Summary: Felix could care less about his university grades, being a delinquent all through high school and getting into fights, his behavior has transferred to college too.Will his attitude change with the help of Professor Chan?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this as well!
> 
> As with my other fanfics, I post on Wattpad first in case you want quicker access.
> 
> You can find me at @MarblingLix on there!

Felix walked up to his new university entrance, shaking his head as he walked through the gates.

" Fuck school and everyone in it..." he scoffed. 

A few students walking in stopped to look at him in shock, wondering why someone would be so pissed the first day. Little did he know a certain professor heard his comment....


	2. Even if it’s still strange ( Just don’t care)

Felix continued to walk towards the university campus, he got weird looks for having a pissy look on his face. Still mumbling curse words as he walked to find his classes. 

"Where the Fuck is this class...?" Trying to read his schedule.   
" Abnormal Psychology...? Ugh, stupid".  
He crumpled up his schedule shoving it into his pocket. After walking through the entrance, he made his way through the hallways. Not caring if he bumped into other students. 

" Out the fuckin way fucktards!" He yelled when a taller boy bumped into him. Felix just rolled his eyes and kept walking . Eventually he found the classroom he need to be in.

" Room 0325? Guess this is it". He mumbled before walking in. He saw a few students in their seats, instantly the mood changed though as soon as they saw Felix walk in. The aura he had was deadly, which no one wanted to mess with.   
Felix walked towards the back of the class, sitting in the last seat next to the window. He threw his bag down, slumping into his seat.   
"Of fucking course the counselor would say I need this dumbass class". He muttered to himself.  
He pulled out his phone checking his twitter feed, he was so enveloped into the app he didn't realize someone sat next to him.

"Hey!" 

Felix heard a sound but refused to look up.

"I said helllooo. You can't hear me man?"

Felix looked up giving him a death glare.

"The fuck does it look like? The fuck do you want?" He spat out.

The other boy remained unbothered by his attitude, "ok.... WELL I'm Jisung! Nice to meet you, I'm excited for this class! Are you? What's your name?"

Felix went back down to looking at his phone.  
" heyyy, I said what's your name??"

Felix groaned in annoyance putting his phone away to give the boy attention.

" Jesus fucking Christ, it's Felix! Now can you leave me the fuck alone?". 

"Geezzzz, okayy grumpy pants. Class starts anyways, let's do well this semester! I'm glad to have a psych buddy!" Jisung happily chirped before directing his attention to the front.

Felix just rolled his eyes, God, I'm stuck with this freak all semester? Kill me now. He internally groaned.   
Not realizing the other students came in and seated themselves and class was begging, he attempted to see who the professor was going to be this semester.

"Let's see which asshole is gonna teach us how Brains work" he quietly said to himself.

That's when the devil himself walked in.

"Good Morning class, sorry I'm a few minutes late".  
He walked over to his desk putting his files down before looking up to his class.  
"I'm Professor Bang Chan, you can call me Dr. Bang. I look forward to working with everyone this semester! Ah, yes first I will do first day attendance. When I call your name please say you are present"

Chan had started his roll call.  
Seungmin?  
"Here!"

Minho?  
"Here."

Jisung?  
"HOWDAY!"  
"Ok then.." 

Momo?  
"Here!"

Mark?  
"Here"

Felix?  
.....  
Lee Felix?  
"God damn... I'm here"

Felix's remark made the class all look back at him, earning the direct attention from Chan.  
Looking up from his list, he realized who Felix was. The student who was cursing out the entire university earlier.  
Chan has a smirk and thought to himself , interesting.  
He brought himself out of his thoughts .  
He continued his roll call of rest of the class, but before he moved on he made sure to get the boy's attention.  
"Thank you class, and Felix, please see me after class. Thank you".  
The other students let out a few " ooohhh", thinking the boy is in trouble.  
Felix just rolled his eyes, responding with a "whatever".  
Chan went to his laptop, pulling up his lecture PowerPoint.   
"Alright class, chapter one will be on Behavioral Patterns. " As he saw the students take out their notebooks, he noticed Felix put in his headphones and looked out the window.

Hmmm... I got a rebellious one this year.. Chan thought to himself. Felix huh? We'll see how things go....


	3. I walk as my feet take me

"Alright class, please make sure to do tonight's article reading I assigned as homework pertaining to today's lecture" Chan announced.

Everyone nodded and agreed in unison, packing up to go to their next class. Felix was taking his sweet time putting his headphones back in his bag, that's when Jisung started to talk to him again.

"Kay Felix! I'll see you around!" He cheered before exiting the class. Felix just rolled his eyes, being the last one to stroll out of class.

"Mr. Lee, I'm pretty sure I asked you to stay after class" Chan stood near his desk with his arms folded.  
Felix let out a sigh of annoyance before slowly turning around," Ok? What do you want?" .

"Please come closer to my desk so we can have a proper conversation" Chan demanded.

Felix grunted, walking up to Chan a few inches apart now. He took a moment to take in the older's features.  
Huh, at least he's better looking than the rest of these hag professors on campus.

He thought internally before speaking up.  
" I'm closer, now what do you want ?"

"Felix is it? Well, I noticed you've been disgruntled all morning. Even before my class, may I ask why?"

"Wait, how do you know what I was doing before this class-, you know what, never mind. The fuck is it to you?" Felix spat out.

Chan let out an exasperated sigh," Felix, I'd appreciate if you don't curse every other minute in front of me please".

Felix just rolled his eyes.

Jesus, this kid is gonna make it harder than I thought.... Chan was thinking.

"Well Felix, I saw your little tantrum earlier this morning as you walked in. I'd just like to say that I'm looking forward to getting to know you this semester. Hopefully I can turn that attitude into some enthusiasm for my class" he said sarcastically.

Felix got the hint, and gave attitude right back.

"Well, Dr. Bang". Felix cocked his head.  
"I can't wait to not give any shits about your class or any other of my classes. Have a wonderful day" Felix said with the fakest smile before turning around to head out.

Before he could actually step out the classroom, Chan grabbed his arm.

"Felix, I know you don't care about your classes, but you should at least for this one. You majored in psychology, this class is vital to your success more importantly than your other core classes" Chan told him sternly.

Felix shook his arm off , " Ya right, you actually think I care? Shit, my parents forced me to do this major so I could be just like them. Highly recognized psychologists. Well, news flash. I don't give a fuck about being one. I'm just here to show up for classes so they can get off my back. Now if you can fucking excuse me, I'm going back to sleep".

Chan was in shock by what Felix told him to realize the younger had already walked out the door.

*sigh* He's one of those huh? Parents projecting their goals onto them. I can tell he has a good future if he tries... he just needs the right guidance.

Chan thought, he knew he should let the boy be as any other student. But this one... this one is different..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he I hope everyone is enjoying this one ^_^


	4. I’ve never even doubted

To: Changbin   
Where you at man? 

From Changbin:  
At the school library, wbu?

From Felix:  
Just finished my dumbass class, I'll come meet you.

From Changbin:  
Cool🐷

Felix smiled, knowing he was on his way to meet his best friend Changbin. Changbin was the opposite of him, very studios but still chill. He always wondered what would happen if he put in more work into his studies, that thought rarely lasted more than a few seconds though.

He made his way over to the student library, looking for the older. He spotted him in one of the private study rooms, walking his way in.

"Hey Changbin, how's studying?" He joked.  
"Hey Lix, uh, it's going I guess. Biology is hard as fuck, but I love it".

Felix let out a laugh, " Ha, thats ironic. Too bad I don't have that much energy to give a fuck about my shit" 

"You know, you probably should Lix. I know you hate your major and the school, only because your parents forced you. But I think if you tried, you'd like it and be great like them. They see you are capable of becoming one" Changbin spoke sympathetically.

"Oh so now you're on their side? What about me and what I want? They just dropped me into this shithole because they're paying for it, just like they did with everything else all my life. Boring ass political classes, sports, seminars. I hated all that shit! They did it because it's what they wanted, not me! You know damn well I would have majored in dance and art if I had the money" Felix angrily spat out.  
Changbin saw he was getting heated, so tried to dissolve the situation.

"Look Felix, I'm not taking anyone's sides. I'm just saying they see potential in this field for you, that's all. All I'm saying, is it won't hurt for you to put in a little effort, or for easier words, don't be an asshole to the professors".

He knew Felix was rebellious since a teen, fighting with people all the time. Getting suspended, but his parents bailed him out by paying off the teachers. Only thing was, his parents never actually took the time to understand his bad behavior. It worried Changbin since they knew each for so long, but there was only so much he could try to help Felix with...

Felix scoffed, " Sure, I'll become besties with Dr.Bang" he sarcastically said while pretending to gag.

Changbin laughed ," Wait you have Dr.Bang? Dude I heard he's nice as fuck. AND he's good looking too".

"Uh uh, we aren't going there. Sure he's decent looking, but I'm not gonna sexualize him. That would mean I actually like the class and him. That's a hell no for me".

"Mmhmmm, just gonna be a matter of time" Changbin teased.

Felix rolled his eyes, growing tired of Changbin and his jokes. " Anyways, I'm gonna go skip sociology and pass out. See ya Changbin".

"How privileged you get to be with your paid apartment to pass out to, while I get a loud ass dorm" Changbin joked.

Felix turned his head on his way out, sticking his tongue out. " See, I put effort into something. Sleeping should be my major" he said before heading out.   
Changbin now alone again in his study room mumbled to himself shaking his head, " Dr. Bang, I'll pray for you..." 

Felix made his way back to his apartment, at least his parents paying for that was useful. He had the entire place to himself. He went inside and threw his bag on the floor somewhere. Making himself comfortable, he change into sweatpants and got into his bed ready to pass out as he said. Within minutes he was already asleep.

Around 8 pm, his phone went off. He slowly stirred, realizing how long he slept he shot up to grab his phone. He just saw a few notifications.

2 messages from Changbin  
1 Campus announcement   
1 message from mom  
1 email 

He rubbed his eyes slowly , still waking up. Looking at his screen again, he noticed an email. He never gets emails, so he decided to open it.

From: Dr. Bang

Hello Felix, regarding our conversation today. Please remember to review the assignment as there will be a quiz tomorrow and a discussion based off of the topic. I have faith you will put in the upmost effort into this.

Best,

Dr. Bang

"The Fuck? The Fucker really had the nerve to email me this shit to do. Fuck that! I ain't doin shit. Maybe tomorrow he'll get the message to leave me the fuck alone".  
Felix wasn't sure why, but Chan was getting under his skin. Which rarely happens.


	5. I thought I could reach if I kept chasing

It was the next day of classes, a normal day.

Except for Chan's class.  
When doing roll call, he noticed Felix wasn't in class. He gave the younger benefit of the doubt that he may have been sick.

That thought went out the window however, when he noticed Felix didn't show up for not only one day, but 3 days in a row.

Now, Chan was concerned. He usually wouldn't care as much if a student skipped classes, but he felt different towards Felix. He just wasn't sure why...

When his class finished, he logged into the system to check Felix's attendance in his other classes. He clicked his tongue, the boy had been absent from all 5 classes the past 3 days. Now he was worried.

He left his class walking the halls, thinking of what could have happened to Felix. That's when he saw Jisung, he stopped to get the boy's attention.

"Jisung! Hi, I saw the first day of class you are relatively close with Felix? He hasn't been present in my class nor his other classes. Do you know if he's ok?" Chan asked with worried eyes.

"Hey Dr. Bang! I'm sorry I don't... oh wait! Maybe my friend Minho might! He's always in the library and has seen Felix a few times" he happily responded.

"Ok, thank you! I'll check with Lee Know".  
Chan rushed over to the student library, he still didn't know why he need to know where Felix was. He didn't care, he just wanted to make sure he was alright.

Walking into the library, he saw Minho speaking with Changbin and Mark T. He ran up to them.  
"Hello Lee Know, afternoon boys. Have you by chance seen Felix? He hasn't been present in his classes, I asked Jisung but he advised me to check with you."

"Oh sorry, I'm actually not that close with him either. Maybe-"

"Felix? He's my best friend. He's fine" Changbin spoke up.

Chan looked at him confused, "He's ok? Is there a reason why he hasn't come to classes?"

Changbin just shrugged, " he said he needed a break, he's been chillin at his apartment".

"A break? From what? It's the first week of classes" Mark laughed.

"Beats me" Changbin shook his head.

"Ok, so do you know if he is going to even show up at all between now and next week? He's missing a lot of content" Chan asked.

"Wow, you're probably the first teacher that cares about his wellbeing" he joked.

"I-I just -" Chan started out.

"That's probably a good thing considering it's him, you can go check on him if you want. His apartment isn't that far from campus".

"Uh.. ok" Chan stuttered out.

"Ok, here is his address. Just plug it into your maps and you should find it" Changbin showed his phone and Felix's contact info.

"Ok, thank you. Thank you boys for your help, carry on with your studies".  
And with that Chan walked away, attempting to find Felix's address.

"Looks like Felix is Dr. Bang's teachers pet without even knowing" Minho teased.

"God knows he needs someone to push him in the right direction, the dude is throwing his life down the drain being rebellious to his parents. It isn't gonna end pretty...." Changbin sighed.

"Well, lets see if Dr. Bang can do something for him" Mark T agreed.

~

After about 15 minutes of walking, Chan thinks he's made it to Felix's apartment.

" I think this is it? This is quite the apartment for a student....."

Chan cautiously walked into the guest elevators, pushing the button to go up. He was nervous to see the boy, especially on his own domain.  
Once he got to the 4th floor, he walked the halls to reach the apt number.

"Apt 4419? I'm almost there I think .."

He continued to walk down the hall, finally reaching the correct door number.

He hesitantly waited a few seconds before knocking.

*knock*knock* ( he he like twice )

Still no answer.

*knock knock*

"For fucks sakes I'm coming! Who the fuck is it?!"

Chan knew that voice and foul language anywhere.  
The door flew open, leaving Chan shocked with his mouth open. He knew he only saw Felix a few times, but he's never dressed like this....


	6. Oh, I've been deceiving myself

"Dr. Bang? The fuck you doing here?" Felix question.

Chan too caught up in his own thoughts, forgot to respond to the boy. He was lost in Felix's appearance.

Felix had on only an oversized T shirt and his boxers, that were short enough to make his T-shirt look like a dress. His arms, legs, and collarbones were bare. Showing every inch of his skin. Chan could also see a million freckles.

Freckles....Does that mean he covered them up at school? His skin is perfect like porcelain...

Holy- , I can't have these thoughts. Even though we are only a few years apart... No! Stop it Chan!   
He's beautiful....

He internally scolded himself until Felix snapped him back to reality.

" Hey?" He waved his hand over his face. " I said, the fuck you doing here? How'd you get my address?"

Chan finally pulled himself together.

"What have I told you about cursing in front of me Felix? And I asked your classmates and friends about your frequent absences in which they provided me with your address. Do you mind telling me why you've been skipping your classes? I told you attendance is vital in my class".

Felix did his signature eye roll.

" Why do you want to know? And secondly I'm gonna beat Changbin's ass for giving you my info. He's the only one who knows where I live , so I know it was him who gave it to you".

"Don't blame him, blame me. I was prodding him for information because I was worried about you".

Felix's chest felt a little funny.  
" Worried..? Why...?" He asked softly.

" Well, I'd like to explain a little further. May I come in?"

Felix shyly nodded, moving aside to let Chan in.

After closing the door, he walked them over to his living room and couch.

Chan was in awe from the interior of Felix's luxury apartment.  
" This is quite the living room you have here" he said while looking up at the architecture.

"Ya, it's fancy and shit. I know. You want some water or tea? I don't have coffee, that shit gives me a headache so I don't drink it".

"No no, water is fine thank you".

Chan sat down on the couch, waiting for Felix to come back.

He came back with 2 glasses of water and sat down on the couch across from Chan.

"Uh, you don't want to change or anything....?" Chan subtly asked.

"Nah, I'm good".

Great.. this is going to be very distracting Chan thought.

"So why do you keep obsessing over my attendance? None of the other other professors care, my teachers never have actually" Felix grabbed a pillow snuggling it on the couch while asking.

Wow, never thought he had a cute side to him too...

Chan cleared his throat, " I'm not like other professors Felix, I actually care about the wellbeing of my students. Especially ones who have been missing class. So, you mind telling me why you have been? Are you sick?"

"No, just don't wanna" Felix shrugged.

"Just don't want to be in class?" Chan questioned again.

"Nope" Felix said nonchalantly.

"Felix, I know you hate your major because of your parents. But I think if you just try a little, even this semester, it will give you a better outlook on life" Chan softly said.

Felix just kept his head down, holding onto his pillow.

Chan noticed this, leaned forward and grabbed both the younger's hands without realizing.

Felix was taken by surprise, not knowing how to act he just sat there. No one has ever taken the time to talk to him like this before other than Changbin.

"Look Felix, I know you may not like me, but I want to help you. But only if you let me", Chan pleaded.

Felix for once let his hard shell become soft, he saw sincerity in his eyes. The only time he ever saw that was in his friend Changbin, he was always honest.

"I- I um... ok" he mumbled out.  
"Ok?" A small smile crept on Chan's face.  
" Ok.." Felix gave him the first genuine smile he's ever seen.   
"Good, I want to help you as much as I can" Chan stood up to ruffle the boys hair. Felix let out a laugh, much to the older's surprise.

"I'm going to head out now to finish tomorrow's lecture, if you need my help catching up I don't mind helping you in between classes". Chan smiled happily as Felix walked him to the door.

"Ok, thanks. I'll let you know... " Felix shyly smiled.

Chan cooed at how shy and cute the younger was acting.

"Great, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Good night Felix". Chan said before leaving. Felix waved a goodbye before closing the door. He leaned his back against it.

"Wow.. he actually cares about me... maybe you're right Changbin.. maybe he's not so bad" he smiled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all still reading this? Lol  
> I promise, it'll get interesting soon👀🌚


	7. The moment I wake up from the dream I've endured

After the talk Chan had with Felix, the younger had a better perspective on his classes. He started to attend his classes each day, and even attempted to make friends with Jisung and his classmates.

A few weeks had gone by and things felt better for Felix.

Noticing the change in Felix's behavior, he grew fonder of the boy. He made sure to check in on the boy each day. He noticed that their relationship has become closer, much to Chan's liking.

"Thank you class, have a good weekend and study for the test next week" Chan has announced.

As Felix was packing up, Jisung caught his attention.  
"Hey Felix! Glad to see you're in a better mood! Hey, you want be study buddies this weekend for the exam?"

"Sure, here's my number. Just hit me up when you want" Felix responded.

"Cool! See ya!" Jisung said before leaving.

Felix somehow liked being the last one to leave class, mostly had to do with the fact that he could speak to Chan before his next classes.

"Hey Dr.Bang"

"Oh, hey Felix! I'm glad to see you have been paying attention to my classes now" he joked.

"Well, I guess I should thank you for motivating me " he shyly commented.

"How are your other classes going? "  
"They're pretty good, quantitative analysis sucks ass, but Professor Park Chanyeol is really nice to me. He stays a bit after too to help me with shit I don't understand".

Chan wasn't sure why, but hearing that made him feel strange...

Since when has he been staying after with Chanyeol? I thought it was only me...

Shit, Chan.. now's not the time to get jealous...

Chan cleared his throat. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. You know this isn't just about your classes, I'd like to help you with some unconscious emotions you seem to be repressing" Chan said as he leaned against his desk.

"R-repressed emotions? "

"Precisely, would you be alright with meeting for coffee.... or tea since you hate it, this afternoon? I have just 2 more classes and I'm done for the day. I'd like you to talk to me about your original disdain for school if you don't mind? I'd think it would help you tremendously if you talk it out with someone, and as you know, I never judge any of my students". Chan spoke sincerely.

Felix was hesitant at first, but agreed. " U-um sure..."

"Perfect, we can meet at the coffee shop that's near your apartment" Chan said with a smile before ruffling the younger's hair.

"Ok, see you then Dr. Bang." Felix said with a slight blush before turning around to leave the classroom.

He's so cute when he blushes, Chan internally thought as he turned to his desk to prepare for his next class.

~

From Felix:  
Dude! I'm freaking out!

From Changbin:  
Dude, why? LOL

From Felix:  
BECAUSE! DR. BANG WANTS TO MEET ME FOR COFFEE!

From Changbin:  
And?

From Felix:  
AND! IDK WHAT TO DO!

From Changbin:  
Dude, it's just to talk about your grades or something.

Wait...

Oh bro! You like him don't you!

From Felix:  
WHAT? Do not. Well , I mean now he's pretty cool.

From Changbin:  
No no, you LIKE LIKE him. I told you it was bound to happen 😏

From Felix:   
Ugh, shut up! He just wants to talk about why I hate psychology and shit.

Forget it, I'll text you later.🙄

From Changbin:  
Lmao ok, enjoy your DATE.😏

From Felix:  
1\. It's not a date  
2\. Fuck you 🖕🏻

Felix just rolled his eyes and put his phone away. He had his other classes to attend, but seeing Dr. Bang later was on his mind the whole time...


	8. The more I got close to you, the more I lost myself

Felix walked into the coffee shop, nervous as he searched for Chan. As soon as his classes finished, he rushed over not wanting to be late.

He looked around for the older, but saw no sight of him.

"Maybe he lied...? " he said with a pout.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him," You really have such little faith in me Felix?"

Felix jumped, turning around to see Chan smirking.

"Surprise, sorry to keep my favorite student waiting" he said chuckling.

"I-, it's ok." He looked down shyly.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you by buying any drink you want" Chan said.

Felix instantly perked up, " hot chocolate please!"

Oh god, he's being adorable again.

Chan thought before speaking up, " Of course" he said with a smile before walking up to the barista.  
He ordered both their drinks, waiting on the side for them to be ready.

Once they each had their drink, Chan guided Felix over to a small table and chairs.

"So, let's go ahead and just start. I don't want to push any buttons, but I'd like to know why you hate school so much Felix?"

"It's a long ass story ..."

After Felix told Chan everything that he practically told Changbin, the older spoke up.

"Felix, is there a reason why you never spoke up against your parents? I mean telling them what you want In life?"

"I mean I have, just not as serious I guess ...."

Chan hummed in response," Well, I think you will feel a lot better internally if you tell them what you want to do, instead of following their wishes. I mean I feel you need to finally step up to them, they can't continue to control you your whole life.... sorry if that sounds a bit harsh".

"No, it's all good. I never really thought about it, but coming from someone else other than Changbin, it does help some" he agreed.

Felix took one last sip of his hot chocolate before standing up," Well.. I think I'll go now and talk to my parents about it all. I'm tired of them and their shit".

Chan noticed the boy had some whip cream on his lip, he stood up and leaned closer him.

"Well, I think the talk will go better without whipped cream on your mouth" he chuckled while gently using his thumb to wipe it off Felix's lip.

Felix instantly panicked, turning bright red.  
"Uh- I, Uh- ok thanks Dr. Bang BYE!" He quickly grabbed his bag dashing out the coffee shop.

Chan just stood there laughing at how nervous Felix was acting.

Felix Lee.. what are you doing to me.. he internally cooed.


	9. I finally realized, that I have to let you go

Felix was feeling confident in what Chan had told him to do, he was finally going to talk to his parents. No more bullshitting he said.

His parents house was only another 20 min walk from the coffee shop, he started to make his way there.

"Mom, Dad.. you guys home..?" Felix yelled as he walked through the door.

"Hello Yongbok, yes we are" his dad said formally as he sat on the couch typing on his laptop. His mother next to him reading a newspaper.

"I told you guys.. I hate that name.." he mumbled and he went to sit across from them.

" I'm sure you didn't come here to talk about your name Yongbok. What did you come here for, you only visit if it's for money" his mother said coldly.

"I came to talk about my future, I'm here to let you know I'm not studying Psychology anymore. You both kept pressing it on me, and I've had enough. I hate it" Felix finally let out.

"Well, it's not about you Yongbok. It's about keeping up our prestigious family name. You will continue your studies." His father stopped typing to speak.

Felix became frustrated as his parents refused to listen to him as usual, " No! I told you I don't want to, and stop calling me that name! It's Felix now! At least get that right in your thick heads!" He yelled.

"You will not speak to us in that manner!" His dad stood up and shouted back.

"Why does it matter?! Neither of you ever listen to me! I've stopped caring , I want to do what makes me happy! " he stood up and yelled. He didn't realize it, but tears were starting to flow down his cheeks.

His mother interjected. " Fine, you want to rot doing some stupid arts thing? Be our guest, just know going forward you will be cut off from us. No more tuition, Including the apartment, you have until end of the week to move out! Since you choose to be a disgrace to us, disappoint yourself with your own money!" She Spat.

"Wha- what..? You're really kicking me out?!" Felix cried. " Because I told you about what I want in life? Fine! Fuck you both!"

Felix left his bag with books and just stormed out his parents house, walking back to his apartment. Of course, it was late but what made it worse was it began to rain. Then pour.

"Of fucking course..." he sniffled still crying as it began to pour.  
He just kept walking, crying and muttering to himself after what just happened.

"I'm their son... how could they do this to me.." he continued to cry and walk aimlessly, not realizing he was walking directly into the street...


	10. In my arms only emptiness remains

Felix kept walking with his head down, as his tears mixed with the rain pouring down on him. He felt like a wet dog, not caring anymore.

"Maybe it would have been better.. if I was never born...." he whimpered.

Not paying attention, he walked directly into the street.

*SCREEECH*

~

"Shit, can't believe I forgot my lecture notes to work on tonight..." Chan said with frustration as he was driving back to campus.

"And it's pouring ... great..." he groaned.

As he was driving , he could barely see a figure in the distance. " The hell is that...? " he said as he got closer, not slowing down.

A few more feet, then he realized it was a person.  
"Shit!" He slammed into the breaks, stopping right in front of them.

"Who the hell is walking this late in the rain?" He asked himself as he just saw the figure keep walking past his car, not caring he was almost hit by it.

"Wait..."  
Chan looked closer, he could recognize that blonde head anywhere.

"Felix...? What the hell is he doing out here?!"

Chan stepped out his car into the pouring rain, calling for the boy.

"Felix... Felix!"

Felix kept walking, not hearing the older call for him.

Chan ran to the boy, quickly grabbing him by the shoulders to turn him around.

"Felix?? What are you doing out here?! You're soaked!" He tried saying through the loud rain.

He looked closer as the boy had his head down still, he cupped the boy's cheeks trying to make eye contact with him. He finally saw the tear stricken face, all red and swollen from crying.

"Felix? Felix.. talk to me. What's wrong??" He asked concerned.

"Why... why do my parents hate me...?" Felix finally looked into Chan's eyes, more tears began to flow out of him.

" Oh Felix....." Chan said softly, he had a feeling this had to do with him encouraging the boy to speak up to his parents.

"Felix... it's gonna be ok" Chan said before trying to engulf him in a hug.

Felix tried to push him off, " No it's not! My parents hate me, everyone does! So stop lying to me!" He yelled.

Chan just kept his grip tighter on the boy, not caring that now he was soaked from the rain.

"I'm not lying Felix , other people do care about you, I care about you!"

Felix just continued to cry in Chan's arms, clenching onto his shirt.

He stilled in Chan's embrace for a few minutes crying.

"Everyone leaves me.. please don't leave me...." Felix begged.

Chan's heart broke hearing this," Felix.. I promise .. I won't. Trust me please. Ok?" He said cupping the boy's face speaking directly to him.

Felix just nodded.

Chan gave a small smile, " Come with me, let's get you dry before you catch a cold. I'll take you to my place". Felix just nodded again, his brain still foggy from his emotions.

Chan grabbed the boy by the hand and led him to the passenger seat of the car, setting Felix into the seat.  
Once he got back in himself, he began driving to his place.

Not realizing he was holding Felix's hand, the younger held on tighter to Chan's.

The car ride was silent as Chan drove, occasionally looking over to Felix. It made him sad to see the boy had been crying his eyes out for who knows how long, and is soaked and shivering.  
Felix just stared out the window with a blank face.

Finally the rain has stopped when Chan pulled up to his home, he came out his car to open the passenger door for Felix. He grabbed his hand, leading him inside as he unlocked his door to walk in.

"It's no penthouse like yours... but it's decent enough".

"It's fine..." Felix quietly mumbled.  
Chan led the boy to his bathroom, feeling a bit nervous because he hasn't brought anyone this intimate into his home before.  
"I'll get some towels and a change of clothes ok?"  
Felix nodded as he sat on the counter.

Chan came back with a hoodie and shorts, all he could find considering the boy's petite size.

"These are all I could find that would fit, I'll go change in the other room while you put these on".

Felix mumbled a small thank you before shutting the door. He quickly took off his soaked clothes, drying himself off with the towel and then putting on the ones Chan gave him. He looked at himself in the mirror. His face was puffy, make up was washed gone from the rain, showing off the freckles he hated.  
"I look like shit... fuck my life " he sighed out. The scent from Chan's clothes was starting to calm him somehow.

They smell like him.... he slightly blushed.

He eventually opened the door, searching for Chan. He didn't see him, until he heard noises in the kitchen.

Chan had already changed, and started making tea for the both of them.  
Felix slowly walked into the kitchen, looking to see what Chan was doing.  
" Hi Cha-... sorry Dr. Bang..." he sheepishly muttered out.  
" Hey Felix, it's ok, you can call me by my first name" he smiled softly. " I'm making us some tea, you can go sit in the couch if you'd like".

God, he's adorable in my clothes.. and those freckles....

Felix nodded and shuffled to the couch, he immediately grabbed a pillow to cuddle with.

Chan looking over his shoulder noticed.

He really is the most softest thing on the planet....

Chan grabbed both cups of tea and made his way over to the couch joining Felix, he set the cups down on the coffee table as he sat next to the boy.

He gently put his hand on Felix's shoulder, " Felix... you wanna tell me why you were out in the rain... crying?"

Felix sniffled a bit, " my .. parents..."

"What about your parents?" Chan leaned in closer to the boy.

Felix already felt tears start to fill in his eyes.  
"They... said I'm a disgrace .. because I spoke up against them.. they cut me off... of everything... tuition... my apartment....."

He squeezed the pillow tighter as his sobs became louder.

"They kicked me out my own apartment.... I have nothing now... " he lastly said before letting his tears drop on the couch.

Chan immediately pulled the boy in a hug , rocking him back and forth.  
"Chan... I just want to be happy... why can't they accept what I want..." he cried into the older's chest.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay.... I'm here" Chan whispered in his ear.

"I... I *hiccup* don't know what to do.... I don't know where to go... I have don't have any money of my own....", he slowly tried lifting his head to wipe his tears with his sweater paw.

Chan lifted him by his chin, looking into his eyes.

"Listen to me, I won't let anything happen to you. We'll figure things tomorrow , okay? You're really fragile right now Lix, I'd prefer if you stayed here tonight. I have an extra room."

Felix blushed at Chan calling him Lix, he hated to admit it, but after tonight he was starting to like the blonde even more.

"O-ok... thank you" he sniffled. " I'm sorry... I've been an inconvenience to you tonight ..."

"You're no inconvenience Felix, it's ok. I'm glad it was me who stopped in the street" he chuckled. He gently ruffled Felix's hair, making the younger whine and give a pout.

Felix, you're making this harder for me to resist you ...

"The guest room is already set up, you can go ahead and sleep" Chan reassured him.

"Ok thank you Chan.. and thank you for staying with me... I would have called Changbin .. but he's studying and I don't like him having to deal with my shit..." Felix stood up and said.

"Of course Lix, like I said, I'm not gonna leave you behind. And I'm glad you're feeling a little better, if you need anything from me let me know". Chan said with a smile.

"I will , thanks" Felix said before turning to walk to the guest room.

"Oh, and Felix ".

"Ya?" The boy turned around.

"You should show your freckles more often" Chan smiled .

Felix's face immediately heated up, as he covered it before running into the room slamming it shut.

Chan just started laughing to himself.  
Felix.. you are too cute for words... I'm not sure how much longer I can last...


	11. Even though I held you tight

It was morning as Felix began to wake up, he blinked a few times trying to gather his surroundings.  
"Where am I...? Oh right... Chan's house.." he sat up blushing a bit. He was still getting used to saying the older's name informally.

He sat there, recollecting his memories from last night.

Chan ... he really took care of me...  
Shit.. Changbin might be right...

Finally the realization hit him, he did like Chan... more than just a professor.

He shook his head trying to not focus on those thoughts as he got up from the bed, slowly opening the door. He instantly smelled a sweet aroma in the air.  
Slowly he crept out his room like a small kitten, making his way to the kitchen. That's when he saw Chan, making breakfast near the stove.

Fuck... his shoulders are hot as fuck...

He slowly walked up to the older from behind, tippy toeing to peep over his shoulder.

" What are you making?" He said, his voice even deeper as he just woke up.

Chan startled, turned around as he dropped the spatula and spilled some pancake batter on the floor.

"Shit! Felix, you scared me" he said clutching his chest.

"Sorry? " Felix giggled.

Chan could only smile upon hearing his laugh.

"I was just uh....making us breakfast".

"But.. you have classes to teach today?" Felix said in small panic.

"It's fine, I canceled them today. I assigned work online to everyone".

"Oh... I'm sorry you had to do that.. I'll leave right now if you have to get work done-"

"Lix, no. You're more important, and don't go I'm still worried about you". Chan said as he grabbed the boy's hand.

Felix looked down at his hand, he started to get nervous again.

" I- um... ok"

"Good" Chan said with a smile.

He moved to get some paper towels to wipe up the floor as he gestured for Felix to take a seat at the table. The boy did as told and settled in a seat.

Chan shortly came over with two plates of pancakes, strawberries, and honey.  
"Not sure what you're used to, but I hope these are ok" .

Felix gave him a smile, " It's ok Chan, they're perfect". The boy dove into eating them as the older cooed at how cute he looked eating.

Midway of them eating Chan spoke up.  
"So Felix, I have an idea for you". He said with a smile.

" Really?"

"Yup, to help with your money situation we can look into hiring you as my teaching assistant. I've been needing one, and the position pays more than any other part time job. As for living arrangements, I really don't mind if you need to stay here longer until you can afford a new place. Only thing would be, you can't tell anyone you're living with me" Chan said with a slight chuckle.  
"Oh....Sorry, if this is too much all at once..." he added.

"OMG really?! Yes! Thank you Chan! I will definitely need the money now. I don't care what my parents have to say anymore, I want to focus on me going forward."

"Great, I'm glad to hear that. Well, I'll go ahead and submit the form for you to be my assistant and we'll be set." Chan said with the widest smile.

Oh god.. my heart is doing things again...

"Ok Chan, thank you again" Felix said giving his cute eye crinkle.

The boy was excited to start his new direction in life , even if it meant harboring feelings for the older....

~

"Chan, do you think you can drive me to my apartment to get me stuff please?"

"Of course, let me save this last PowerPoint slide and we can go " Chan commented.

After a bit, the two got in his car driving to Felix's apartment.

"I'll wait here while you get your stuff"

"Ok, thanks!"

Felix walked in , taking the elevator to his floor. He walked down the hall to his apartment, however the door was cracked.

"The fuck...?"

He slowly opened it to see that all the furniture was already packed up, even his clothes were in a box.

He walked in baffled to see everything already packed.

"Heh, my fucking parents really want me gone huh?"

He saw a note on the counter.

"We were nice enough to pack up your stuff, leave the key here and we will pick it up this week"  
\- Mom and Dad

"They have the fucking nerve to call themselves my parents still... assholes"

Felix tossed the key onto the counter before going to pick up his box of clothes, which included a small cat plushie he would sleep with at times, but no one knew about that.

He slammed the door shut, making his way out to Chan's car. Putting the box in the back seat, he went and got settled back in the front.

"Everything ok?"

"Yup, lets go".

Fuck them... I don't need them. I have Chan at least.. or .. I hope I do...


	12. Even though I held you as I imagined

Felix was doing well adjusting to the change in his life, now living with Chan and working with him. A few more weeks had gone by, making him practically inseparable from the older. It was like he became a totally different person because of Chan, and he liked it.....

However, it didn't make it any easier on his emotions.

After assisting Chan with afterclass work, he went to finally see Changbin after the whole event with his parents. He went the the boy's dorm to meet and catch him up on everything.

"Fuck.. Lix.. I can't believe your parents actually did that to you..I was wondering why you were M.I.A not texting me."

"I'm sorry Changbin, I just needed some space. And Me either, but you know what I'm doin a shit ton better without them" Felix said.

" Ya, probably cuz you get to live with a hot blonde"

"Hush! You can't tell anyone! I don't want him to get in trouble..."

"Oohhh , you didn't deny he was hot though. Aww, is little Felix in love?" Changbin teased.

"N-no.." he tried looking away.

"Shit! I knew it! I TOLD you it was a matter of time!"

Felix leaned over to cover Changbin's mouth.

"Will you shut the fuck up?!"

Changbin pushed him off laughing.  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. But .. do you like him?"

"I.. don't know... maybe.. yes? But there's no way he'd like me back"

"How do you know for sure? From what I can tell, no one would give a random ass student free housing in his home unless he liked him"

"Ugh... I just .. I don't know.. I think I need to distance myself from him... I don't want to ruin what we already have.."

"See! Already talking like a couple in love!"

"Dude, shut the fuck up before I back hand you! I'm going home, I'll talk to you tomorrow" Felix rolled his eyes before getting up to head out the dorm.

"Bye bye Lix in looveee" Changbin lastly teased before he heard a slam of the door.

~

Felix made his way walking back to Chan's house.  
"I'm back!" He yelled.

There was silence.

"Hmm.. must be working late at the campus still.." he said with a small pout.

He went to shower and changed into a sweatshirt and boxers since Chan wasn't home yet. After going back into his room, he sat on the bed going through his phone messages.

8PM

From Channie:  
Hey Lix, gonna be working late. FYI. Let me know if you need anything.

Felix still blushed at the pet name. He put his phone down, pulling the cat plushie into his chest as he laid down.

Fuck.. Chan.. I miss you.. I shouldn't feel this way about you...

The boy reluctantly thought, his feelings kept growing for the older... unable to contain them anymore.... not realizing Chan had no intention of letting the boy go either....


	13. Constantly running to you, my everything was towards you

"Lix? I'm home " Chan announced as he walked through the door. It still sounded different, saying it out loud , having someone living with him now.

Hmm maybe he's sleeping....

Chan had stopped and picked up a strawberry shortcake on the way for Felix. He set it on the counter, now going towards the guest room. He opened and cracked the door some.

" Felix? I'm back" he whispered.  
Felix was fast asleep even though it wasn't that late, cuddled with his plushie.

" Cute" Chan said quietly as he went to sit near the boy. As he got close, he realized the boy had on only his boxers, riding up exposing his perfect thighs and legs.

*sigh* him living with me was a bad idea... I know it's wrong... but I'm wanting him more and more...

Just then Felix stirred in his sleep, mumbling words.

Chan was adoring the boy, running his hands in his hair. Then he heard Felix mumble more.

" Chan..."

Why is he saying my name..?

" Chan.. nnie "

He has a pet name for me ?

" Mmm ... Chan.. like you... "

He said what...?

Chan just watched the boy, trying to decipher what he was saying.

"Don't leave...Chan..." Felix lastly mumbled.

Fuck.. was he admitting... what I think...?  
I mean.. if he is...

Felix abruptly woke up from his sleep, startled to see Chan just staring at him.

" W-what are you doing here? I thought you had to work late?" Felix sleepily asked.

"I did, but decided to leave the rest for tomorrow that you could help me with" he gave a small smile.

" oh ok".

"You ok? Sounded like you were having a bad dream?" Chan asked curiously.

"O-oh.. um, it's nothing.." Felix shyly looked away.

Shit... did he hear anything from it... I mean it was just a dream of Chan... but it felt so real.

Chan was quick to snap him out of his thoughts.

" I got you a surprise though, come with me " he said before grabbing the boy's hand pulling him into the kitchen.

" Close your eyes" Chan said before getting behind Felix, and covering his eyes with his own hands.

"Um... why..? " Felix laughed.

"Because" Chan laughed back.

He guided the boy towards the counter, the closeness was driving Felix insane though. His back pressed up against Chan's chest was making his heart beat like crazy.

As Chan stopped both of them, he removed his hands.  
"Ok, open your eyes".

Felix opened them, surprised to see a cake.

"You got cake? But... why?... OMG IS THAT STRAWBERRY CAKE?!" He turned around to ask Chan with excitement.

"Well, I thought it would cheer you up. After what's happened the past weeks..." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Felix immediately lunged into Chan's arms, taking the older off guard.

"Thank you... I love it " he melted into Chan's chest.  
Chan wrapped his arms around Felix, pulling him closer into his touch.

"I'm happy you do.. and I'm happy you're here with me" he said as he nuzzled into the boy's hair.

I don't care anymore, we're both adults...   
Felix.. if I heard right... please tell me you feel the same...

Chan continued to hug the boy, breathing in his scent. He finally pulled apart from him," How's about we watch a movie and eat the cake?"

"I want soda too!" Felix jumped excitedly as he ran to the fridge to grab some.

Chan chuckled, literally no one would think he could go from a bad boy to an angel in a split second.

Felix went to grab the sodas as Chan went to grab the cake and some plates, bringing them to the couch for them to share.

Felix's emotions were starting to make him overthink however.

Fuck.. this is what I was afraid of...  
I want to... but I can't..  
I can't keep getting close to him...

He sat on the couch anxiously waiting for Chan.  
"I'm gonna go change Lix and be right back"  
Felix just nodded.

Shit.. shit! The pet name...

He started to internally panic, as he quickly pulled out his phone to text Changbin.

From Felix:  
CHANGBIN! SHIT!

From Changbin:  
Dude.. what? Well go shit then. 💩

From Felix:  
I don't mean THAT you dumb fuck!  
IT'S CHAN!

From Changbin:  
Ohhhh, Channn😏  
You told him yet?

From Felix:  
The fuck no! I can't do this!  
He keeps being sweet to me.. I'm not used to this!

From Changbin:  
Dude, I told you he likes you! Tell him back dumbass!

From Felix:  
No!

From Changbin:  
Yes!

Read 8:52pm

Felix, yo ass better not have left me on read

Read 8:53pm

Felix nervously put his phone on the coffee table, just when Chan came back.

"You ready?" He said as he flopped on the couch. He got comfortable in a black T shirt and shorts.

"U-um, ya! Let me um... use the bathroom first" Felix said before darting to the bathroom.

Chan just chuckled at how the boy gets so flustered.

*brrrr*

Chan noticed Felix's phone vibrate a few times, he looked over his shoulder to see the boy still gone. Sneakily, he leaned forward to read the messages that came in on the boy's phone. Felix didn't realize he left the screen unlocked.

From Changbin:  
Felix! You better tell him! And stop ignoring me you shithead.

Chan puzzled, just tap to scroll up on the earlier messages. His mind blown after seeing them all.

Huh... so I'm not losing my mind...   
Well then Felix, you better tell me soon or I'm not gonna hold back...

Chan thought, he had a devilish smirk grow on his face. He suddenly heard footsteps, leaning back into the he position he was pretending he was playing on his own phone.

"I'm here! Let's start" Felix quickly sat back down.  
"Ok then Lixie" Chan said before pressing play on the movie. He loved to see the reaction the boy had when he said that. He knew he had a new plan, continuously tease the boy until he admitted his feelings for him.

Alright Felix... just a matter of time until you tell me... let the games begin


	14. I wanna be myself, I can see myself

Chan had put on a mystery movie for the two to watch, about halfway through he realized his shoulder had become heavy. Looking over he saw Felix snoring softly on his shoulder, which he thought was the cutest thing.

Felix.... you are too cute for words....

Chan moved his arm around Felix's shoulder, starting to stroke his hair. As he continued to admire the features on his face, Felix stirred in Chan's hold. He snuggled closer moving further into Chan's chest, as he was now practically on top of him.

Chan's smile only became wider, he shifted to make himself comfortable laying into the couch as Felix was cuddled into his embrace. He pulled the blanket that was on top of the couch onto their bodies, welcoming the warmth as the two were cuddled together.

"I'll always be here for you Felix..." Chan whispered before giving a light kiss on his temple.

He wasn't sure if Felix would be upset waking up in his arms in the morning, but he didn't care.

~  
It was close to 8am when Chan's phone alarm went off in his pocket. He shuffled a bit wondering was was heavy on top of him, but after blinking a few times he remembered it was Felix. He sleepily reached for his phone to turn off the alarm, before slipping it back in his pocket. He didn't want to get up, he would much rather keep Felix in his hold like this forever. But nonetheless, they both had classes.

"Lix..." he softly said trying to wake the younger by rubbing his back.

"Come on... wake up Lix".

"Mmm..." Felix Wiggled a bit, only to snuggle further into Chan's chest.

If only we could stay like this forever....

"Felix...wake up, I have to teach class. And you need to be in it " he softly chuckled while ruffling the boy's hair.

Felix finally tried opening his eyes, lifting his head from Chan's chest as he groggily blinked a few times. After a few seconds he looked directly at Chan.

"Good morning sleepyhead, we need to get ready" Chan laughed as he booped (UWU) Felix's nose.

Felix blinked a few more times before looking down and realizing he was on top of Chan, putting the pieces together that he actually fell asleep on him last night.

"UH-, I-, UH... Sorry.." he began to panic as he tried to get off the older. Chan was quick to grab his hand.

"It's ok Lix, I'll make us breakfast real quick while you go get ready" he said with a laugh before standing up to ruffle his bed head. Felix nodded while scurrying back into his room blushing, quickly closing the door.

OH MY FUCKING GOD, DID WE SLEEP TOGETHER LAST NIGHT?! NO NO NO!

Felix was panicking as he paced around the room to get ready. He didn't know what to think anymore, it was getting harder and harder to keep his feelings at bay for Chan, he didn't know how much longer he could last....

As Chan was making a quick breakfast for the two, he was planning on things he would set in plan to "break" Felix. He knew the younger was stubborn, so there was no way he would say how he really felt unless someone forced it out of him.

"Ok, I'm ready" Felix walked into the kitchen before sitting at the counter.

"Right on time, here you go Lix" Chan handed him his plate full of eggs and bacon.

"Thanks".

"Felix" Chan leaned closer towards the younger.

"Hmm?" Felix responded with a mouth full of bacon.

"Why do you cover up your freckles?" Chan questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

Felix became shy and stopped eating.  
"I... um... well my parents said ... I never looked "refined"...with them.. " he looked down.

Chan leaned closer to him over the counter, grabbing his chin to look at him in the eyes.

"Listen to me Felix, You're freckles are beautiful. Don't let them or anyone else tell you otherwise. Got it?" He said softly just inches apart from his face.

Felix's face heated up, all he could mutter out was a yes before eating again. Chan pulled back smirking at how he got the younger all flustered again.

This is gonna be fun he thought as he turned around.

"I'll get ready and then we can head out, ok?" He yelled over his shoulder as he walked to his room.

"S-sure!" Felix nervously responded.

Shit...Today's gonna be rough....

~

Felix was trying his hardest to distract himself from Chan, but the older wasn't making it easy for him. All through class Chan kept giving him glances, even to the point that working with him was difficult. The subtle touches from Chan was driving Felix crazy.

"Can you hand these out to everyone please Felix?"

"Sure." As Felix went to grab the papers, his hand brushed against Chan's. He nervously rushed to hand the papers out to his classmates. Chan was having fun seeing him panic and flustered because of him, igniting the want for him even more.

Class had finished and Felix was packing up his stuff trying to head to his next one. He thought he could rush past Chan, but the older had better ideas.

"Felix, a moment please".

"Oh...uh ok." He tried to keep his head down.

"Well I wanted to thank you for your help today as always" Chan said reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Felix blushing looked up.  
"O-of course, thank you..."

"And I'm also glad your grades have been doing quite well"

"Thank you, it's all thanks to you" Felix shyly smiled.

"Well, as you already know I'd do anything for you" Chan softly smiled while looking into his eyes.

Felix's heart started to do backflips

Shit.. shit! Not again....

"I-, ok! Thanks Cha-, Dr. Bang! Bye!" He ran out the classroom.

Chan just looked at the the door as Felix ran out, laughing to himself that his plan was working. He turned to sit back at his computer, still thinking about the boy who's taken his heart.

Felix ran out not realizing he bumped into one of his classmates he never talks to on the way knocking both of them down.

"Sorry..." he muttered trying to get up.

"Ow! Watch where you're going dumbass!" The other boy got up and spat.

"The fuck you just called me?" Felix dropped his bag approaching the boy closer.

"I said watch where the fuck you are going dumbass! What? Teacher's pet can't get Dr.Bang to help you understand shit?" He mocked.

"The fuck you just say?!" Felix was seething with anger as he inches closer to the boy.

"Aw, teacher's pet is pissed? Maybe both of you should get you're brains checked, dumbass "

"YOU leave his name out of your fucking filthy mouth motherfucker!" Felix yelled. He hasn't been this angry since his last fight in high school.

"Or what? Gonna go run to him? You-".

The boy was suddenly cut off as a hard punch hit his jaw knocking him onto the ground.

"Shut the fuck up!" Felix spat.

"You little bitch..." the boy got up tackling Felix against the wall, punching him back in the face.

Students around them backed up as they saw the fight unfold. Loud crashes could be heard as the two kept going at it, other students to scared to get involved. One of the students being Jisung, he started to panic running to get help.

*BANG*

The hell was that...? Chan looked up from his computer, just then Jisung ran into his classroom.

"Dr. bang, help!"


	15. Oh my god, he's a really bad boy

*Lmao I hope y'all know I got the title of this book from red velvet, so of course I had to include their lyrics*

"Dr. Bang! Help!" Jisung yelled from the door.  
Chan immediately got up going to him.

"Jisung! What's wrong?!"

"It's Felix! Come quick!"

"What? What happened to Felix?!"

Jisung didn't respond but just ran pulling Chan in the same direction as him.

As they got closer to the crowd, Chan tried weaving his way through them. There he spotted Dr.Park.

"Chanyeol! What's happening!?" He moved closer to him.

"Not sure but, let's find out!" he said as the two moved their way to the front. Only to gasp from seeing the two boys pummel each other.

Chan was in shock to see a student practically throw Felix on the ground, but then the younger getting back up to tackle and sit on him. Landing punches to his face.

"Holy shit! Chanyeol, you get him, I'll get Felix!" Chan shouted.

Chanyeol nodded before the two rushed to intervene the fight.

Felix was still landing punches on the boy below him until he felt two arms start to pull him away.

"The fuck?! Let me go!" He didn't know who was grabbing him, but he kept shouting and struggling.

"Felix! Stop it!" Chan yelled as he pulled him closer to his chest.

Just then Chanyeol lifted up the pummeled boy, pulling him away from Felix. As Chanyeol was helping him up, the boy muttered another insult at Felix.

"Heh... weak bitch..." he laughed at him.

"Shut the fuck up you cunt!" Felix spat before trying to lunge at him again, however Chan was much stronger keeping him in his hold.

"Felix! No, stop! Let it go!"

Felix realizing it was Chan holding him, still didn't want to let up.

"No! Chan let me go! I'm gonna kill him!"

"No you aren't! It's over!" Chan finally yelled as he continued to pull Felix away keeping his arms around his torso. Chan managed to pull both of them away from the scene and the crowd, eventually stopping by a different hall.

Felix just kept his head down.

"Felix! What the hell were you doing??" Chan shouted turning the boy to look at him. Felix just kept his head down.

Chan letting out a sigh, looked to see the boy had cuts and scrapes on his hands, as well as his cheek was red. He gently cupped his cheek with his hand, making the younger wince in pain.

"Come on... let's get you to the campus nurse".

~

The journey to the nurses office was quiet, as Felix wasn't saying anything to Chan. He was upset with himself, letting his anger take over. He never wanted Chan to see that side of him, sure he's seen him curse and apathetic. But never seen him show rage like he displayed today.

Once they arrived, the nurse asked Chan to wait outside until she was done dressing Felix's wounds.

"Ok Felix, you're all done. And Please, no more fights" she pleaded as she tossed her gloves in the trash.

Felix just nodded as he slipped his top back on while she made her way to the door. Opening it, she motioned for Chan to come in.

"He's all yours, good luck", she commented before leaving the office. Chan slowly came in, sitting in the chair in front of the bed Felix was sitting on.

"Felix..."

Felix just kept his head down as he played with his fingers and bandages that were on them. Chan seeing this gently took his hand in his, making the younger look up at him.

"Lix... talk to me, why were you fighting?" He asked quietly.

Felix just stayed quiet, looking back down.

"*sigh* Felix, please. I want to know why you were fighting? Did you start it?"

Felix muttered a small no.

"Then what happened?"

"He said some stuff..." Felix mumbled.

"Ok, stuff like what?"

"......"

"Felix, please. I won't judge you, what did he say to upset you?" Chan reached his hand to cup his cheek.

"He said... mean stuff.. about you..."

"About me?" Chan questioned.

"Ya..."

"So, you were fighting... because of me?"

Felix nodded as he started to blush again. Chan wasn't sure if to feel worried that Felix was fighting because of him or if he should feel happy. This only proved to the older how strong Felix's feelings were for him.

Chan brushed his thumb over Felix's cheek.  
"Felix, I'm glad you care about me so much, but I also don't want you ever getting hurt because of me. Ok? If anyone says anything, let me know and I'll handle it" he softly said while staring into the younger's eyes.

Felix just nodded, right before Chan stood up pulling him into a hug. Felix winced a bit as the bruises he felt, but didn't mind since it was Chan holding him. Chan held him tight as he rested his chin on Felix's head.

"I'm glad your ok.... I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you." He whispered into Felix's ear. The younger's emotions were all over the place as he stilled in Chan's hold. When Chan pulled away, Felix became flustered again.

"T-thanks Chan... I um... gonna go to my last class... " he said before dashing out the nurses office again.

Chan stood there, but not surprised how the boy always flees from him when he's nervous.

Felix kept running until he made it out the building , leading back against the wall as he caught his breathe.

He started to sniffle a bit, realizing tears had began to drip down his face.

Fuck... I think.. I love him...


	16. Try to become your baddest

Fuck... I think.. I love him...

That was the only thought in Felix's head as he wandered aimlessly around campus. He was confused, he didn't know what to do. He's never been in love before, so how would he know this is what it felt like?

He frantically walked to the Biology building, looking for Changbin to calm him down and advise him.

From Felix:  
CHANGBIN! DUDE WHERE ARE YOU?!  
3:32 PM

From Changbin:  
Dude, what's wrong??? And I'm in class for another hour and then I got labs.

From Felix:  
Ok... I got into another fight...

From Changbin:  
FELIX! WTF?! HOW?!

Dude, I'm literally gone for a few hours and this happens....

From Felix:  
It wasn't me! The asshole started it!

From Changbin:  
Sure he did...

From Felix:  
Fine, you don't have to believe me. I'll talk to you later then.

Felix slipped his phone in his pocket as he continued to walk around, he didn't feel like going to classes, but he didn't want to disappoint Chan. He had been doing so well in them.

"*sigh* just a few more weeks and then hopefully I have enough to apply for next semester...." he sighed out as he pulled out a sheet from his bag. It had a listing of all the arts and dance majors offered at the university. Felix was ready to follow his dream, with the help of Chan. He feels like he owes everything to that man, he's done more than enough for a bad guy like him.

Chan.... you've changed my life....

Felix thought as he looked up at the sky, watching the clouds move peacefully as he took in the fresh air. He began walking again making his way over to his next class. Along the way he heard whispers and comments about the fight, apparently word spread quickly about him and his fight. He tried to be passive and ignore everything, he didn't need to hear any of that right now.

With every comment he heard, he retorted with a " fuck off" of " suck my dick". He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone else, all he wanted was to see Chan. But nonetheless he had to go to his last few classes, the only thing on his mind however was still Chan....


	17. No one else makes me smile the way you do

Once Felix was done with classes he went to the library to hopefully calm his feelings. He was looking for a private room but ended up finding Jisung in one of them.

He knocked before slowly opening the door.

"Hey Jisung, you mind if I join you?" He timidly asked.

"Hey Lix! Of course! Come on in! What's up??" Jisung chirped as he gestured for Felix to sit across from him.

"Thanks man, and nothing much. Just needed to clear my head..."

"Ya, that was some nasty ass fight today. What happened ?"

Felix didn't want to explain everything, so he just shortened it.

"*sigh* long story short, the prick said shit about me and Dr.Bang... so I kicked his ass..." he mumbled.

"Oh! Uh.. well... he must have said some bad stuff to get you really angry... you've got a lot of bruises... but I'm glad to see you're ok" he smiled.

"Ya, thanks.. it's been a while since I've been in a fight..."

"You must care a lot for Dr.Bang if you were going to fight for him"

"W-what, n-no... I-"

"It's ok! I can tell you're his favorite, and I don't mind actually! Since you two have become closer, you've actually... become nice to me too ironically..." Jisung shrugged with a small smile.

"Ha... well, that's a good thing then?" Felix Joked.

"Ya! We're buddies now! Anyways, I should probably get going now since it's getting late. See ya Lix!" Jisung said before getting up to leave.

"Ok, have a good night!" Felix smiled while waving.

After Jisung left, Felix sat there trying to sort out his feelings again. After some time, his body started to ache from the earlier fight so he decided to just head back to Chan's house.

~

Felix made it back to the house even though the walk made his body hurt even more, knowing he'd have to redress his wounds probably. As he walked in he dropped his bag near his room, first looking for a first aid kit.

He searched the house and his bathroom but couldn't find it.

Maybe it's in Chan's bathroom?

He nervously made his way over to Chan's room, slowly opening the door. The older's scent immediately hit his senses as he could smell him. Even if Chan wasn't there, he could still sense his natural scent which would calm him.

He snapped out of his senses, making his way to the bathroom. Opening cabinets, he found a first aid kit. It's been a while since he's applied first aid to himself, so he was just going to hope for the best. He wiped off his make up, showing off his freckles and still reddened cheek. Then he slipped off his jeans and top, leaving him in just his boxers.

Shit... I forgot how I bruise easily...

He looked in the mirror, slowly brushing his fingers over each bruise on his thighs, abdomen , and arms. Wincing at each touch. He shook his head as he started opening the kit, opening the bandages and rubbing alcohol to redress the cuts on his hands and fingers. He was too focused on trying to wrap his wrist to hear the door open.

~

God damn.. today was... eventful? I haven't seen Felix since this afternoon... I hope he's okay

Chan thought as he parked his car at his house. He made his way in opening the door to realize the light was on in the house. After he came in, that's when he realized Felix's messenger bag on the ground near his room.

Is he home already?

He slowly walked in looking around for the younger.

"Lix?"

He put his bag and keys down near the counter, walking towards his bedroom to see the light on in there. He slowly crept in, trying to see what was going on.

"Lix? You in here?"

He walked in and turned the corner to see the bathroom light on, finally seeing the figure in his bathroom.

"Felix? What are you-"

He was cut off as he stood in surprise to see the boy with nothing on but his boxers, taking in the view of his slim petite body. He was also saddened to see all the ugly bruises marking up his beautiful skin.

Felix finally realizing someone was behind him, was startled a bit as he turned around to see Chan right in front of him. He instantly became shy as now his entire body was on view for the older.

"C-Chan... I u-um.. sorry .. I was looking for a first aid kit .. and I couldn't find it, so I came in here to search and-" the younger panicked as he tried to explain Himself.

"Shhh, it's ok! It's ok, I'm not mad" as he tried calming him.

Felix just said an ok, before looking down and crossing his arms, trying to cover himself up some.

Chan unconsciously reached out, touching his arm and shoulder.

"My god... Lix.. is this.....is this what he did to you?" He asked worriedly as he started to inspect each bruise looking up and down.

Felix becoming shyer just nodded.

"Y-ya.. I mean.. I'm used to them from previous fights..." he shrugged.

Chan grabbed his shoulders to turn him around and look at the bruises on his back as well, then back to facing him as he cupped the boy's reddened cheek.

"Felix...you need to take care of yourself better...I hate seeing you like this..." Chan almost started to tear up. Before Felix could respond, the older pulled him into a tight hug again, pressing Felix's head into his chest.

"Please Felix ... for me.. please... don't fight again..." he whispered in his ear. Felix didn't realize him fighting would affect the older so much, he never had someone actually concerned about his fighting.   
Chan finally pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Promise me, ok?"

"O-ok.. Chan... " he agreed looking at him with his doe eyes.

"Thank you..." Chan gave him a small smile.  
"Let me help you with your bruises, I'll be right back with some ice"

Before Felix could respond Chan was already gone. Felix could feel the love for the older was growing by the minute.  
In a few seconds, Chan was back with an ice pack.  
He took Felix's hand in his, putting the ice pack in it before holding it to his face for him.

"Hold this for me here, and I'll take care of everything else" he said softly.

Felix nodded as he sat on the counter, hoping the ice pack would hide some of his blushing.  
As Chan took out the supplies from the first aid kit to apply to Felix's body, he was also admiring his soft and delicate skin. He made sure he was gentle with each touch, but also savoring each part of his skin he could feel.

For Felix it was emotionally agonizingly painful as Chan continued to touch him everywhere, igniting his emotions.

The older had tried making small talk as he started to wrap Felix's arms.

"Let me know if I'm hurting you" .

"O-ok..."

Felix stayed quiet as Chan continued to treat him, once he was done he hopped off the counter as Chan put away the first aid kit.

"U-um.. thank you Chan.." he blushed while looking down.

Chan smirked before ruffling his hair.

"Of course, you wanna borrow my clothes since I'm already here?"

Felix gave a wide smile, he loved wearing Chan's clothes because it smelled like him. It comforted him.

"Sure, they're always comfy. Thank you"

"Ok, I'll be right back" Chan sported his dimples before going to get his sweats. He would try to offer his clothes to the younger because he looked adorably tiny in them, much to Chan's liking.

He came back handing Felix the clothes to put on before closing the door and going back to his closet changing himself.

While Felix was changing, he started to tear up a little.

Chan.. no one else takes care of me like you... god ... I love you so much ... and I hate it...

*knock knock*

"Felix? You done? " Chan called from the other side of the door.

"Y-ya... just a minute!" He shouted as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Felix quietly sobbed to himself in the mirror as he didn't know what to do with his feelings. He was scared, not scared of having them, but scared Chan would never feel the same...he knew what he needed to do.

Before his heart would break, he knew he had to end it....


	18. Now I know

After Chan took care of the younger, Felix was avoiding him rest of the night. In the house, he stayed cooped up in his room. Using text as his only way of communication. Chan didn't like how the younger was distancing himself from him. He made his way to Felix's room, hoping he could get the younger to come out.

*knock knock*

"Lix, are you ok?" Chan asked worriedly through the other side of the door.

Felix was curled up under his blanket, hugging his plushie as he quietly cried to himself.

"Y-ya... I'm just um... tired..." he stuttered out as he tried wiping his tears with his sleeve.

Chan knew Felix didn't sound like himself, something was wrong.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk?" He hesitantly asked before place his hand lightly on the doorknob.

"N-no! I'm ok... I just want to sleep... good night Chan... and thank you... for everything..." he sat up on his bed as he yelled back to the older.

"Ok Lix... of course... and good night..." Chan quietly said from the other side of the door. He pressed his forehead against it for a a few seconds, thinking of how fragile Felix is. He let out a sigh before reluctantly pulling himself away and walking to the living room. He hoped some TV would get his mind of worrying about the younger.

After about 15 min of watching some random shows, he still couldn't get his mind off Felix. Still concerned for his cuts, bruises, and mental state. Not only that, he missed the warmth of the younger next to him when they would watch TV together. That night he slowly drifted off the sleep, still feeling it was one of the coldest nights for him as he didn't have Felix's warm body with his. It was in his sleep he realized, he can't live without the younger even if he tried....

Felix continued to quietly sob into his pillow. The more he cried over his feelings, the more he missed Chan... the more he hated ... being .... alone.....

Chan... I love you... and I'm sorry....

His tears and over stressing eventually drifted him off to sleep, also missing Chan's warmth...

~

The next day, Felix continued to avoid him, even the car ride to campus was quiet. Chan kept thinking the boy was just still shook from the fight, trying to give him the space he needed.

However, the end of his class didn't go as how Chan was expecting. As soon as he finished, Felix approached him with a paper....

"Excuse me?" Chan questioned sternly.

"I- I said...can you sign this form...so I can switch over to Dr. Park's Teaching assistant..." Felix said while keeping his head down.

The class had emptied when Felix approached Chan with his request.

"I-I think it's also best... if I move out. C-Changbin said he can make room for me" he muttered as he avoided eye contact with the older.

"Hold on a damn minute" Chan said.  
"Why? Did I do something to upset you?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"No..."

"Then why?"

"It's complicated...can you just sign it please?"

Chan... please don't make this harder for me than it already is.... please...

The lesser the time interacting with Chan, the easier Felix can get over his feelings he thought. He could already feel himself almost start to tear up, but then he put on the cold shoulder so he can just get this over with.

"No" Chan said with a shrug.

"What?"

"I said no until you tell me the real reason why" he furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at Felix intently.

I know why Felix... just tell me...

Felix began to get frustrated.

"Ugh...can you just fucking sign it?!" Felix raised his voice.

"Felix, watch your tone with me. And I said NO until you tell me why" Chan sternly said back.

"Fine, fuck it. I'll just forge the shit and give it to Dr. Park" Felix said before turning around trying to leave.

Chan rushed in front of him, closing door and blocking his way now.

"Can you fucking move?"

"Felix, I said WATCH your mouth with me" Chan threatened.

"Or what?" Felix cocked his head, bringing back his attitude.

Chan surprised the boy by locking the door before walking towards him, making Felix cower backwards.

"W-what are you doing?"

Chan kept walking, slowly inching the boy backwards.

"Oh, not a bad boy anymore are we?" Chan said sarcastically.

He kept walking towards Felix as now the boy was backed up against the older's desk, with nowhere else to go.

Fuck...

Chan slammed his hand on the desk trapping Felix in his space, now leaning closer into the boy he spoke up.

"Felix, tell me WHY you don't want to be my assistant anymore ?"

"I-I just don't... " he said shyly looking away from Chan's eyes.

Chan grabbed him by the chin, forcing the boy to have eye contact with him.

"Felix, don't lie to me".

"I'm not!"

"FELIX!"

"I said-"

Just then, Felix was cut off by a pair of lips on his. He stood frozen for a moment, before realizing what just happened......


	19. No matter how bad you are, I like you

Felix stood there, in shock of what just happened.

Chan pulled away before looking into his eyes.   
"You wanna try that again?" He said with a smirk.

Felix turning red and still surprised, was only able to stutter out a few words.

" I-I S-Said I'm-".

He was cut off again by Chan crashing his lips onto his, sliding his arms down to the younger's waist.  
Felix melted into the kiss, finally letting his repressed emotions take over.

Chan pulled back, resting his forehead against Felix's.

"Y-you kissed me....?" Felix stuttered.

" And you talk in your sleep" Chan said with a smirk.

"Wh-what?" Felix still confused and shook like a lost kitten.

"Oh, and you should remember to lock your phone too. Especially when you text your best friend".

Felix thought for a moment what he meant.

Fuck...he saw my messages with Changbin?!

"OMG YOU SAW THEM?! .....Wait... what did I say in my sleep..?" He questioned.

"Hmmm something along the lines of Channie and I like you" he continued to smirk.

"HOLY FUCK! OH GOD! " the boy panicked as he tried to wiggle out of Chan's hold, but he kept his hands on the boy's waist.

"Well, I don't see it as a problem if I reciprocate".

"Fuck! I-... wait.. WHAT?" Felix gasped.

Chan moved his hand to cup the boy's cheek.  
" Yes Lix, I've been trying so hard to control myself around you... even though you're my student... but I can't stop thinking about you".

He stared into his eyes as Felix was still in shock.

"Listen, Felix.... you living with me has made me the happiest I've been in years. I love everything about you, I love your smile, your laugh, your adorable freckles. And I love having you with me all the time..."

He kissed Felix on the forehead as the younger continued to blush.

"Felix... I love you so much... I don't know what I would do without you at this point...I know you've had a rough past, but I want you to know that I'll be here for you, forever" he gave a small smile as he cupped and stroked the younger's cheek.

"Y-you really mean... all that..?"

Chan nodded with a soft smile.

Felix started to tear up hearing Chan's heartfelt words, " C-Chan...I love you too... I'm so happy... I thought you would hate me...if you knew... " he began to sob as Chan pulled him into his embrace stroking his hair.  
Felix pulled away to look at him.

"N-no one's taken care of me.. like you.. you've made me so happy...." he continued to sob. "I can't imagine my life without you either... I love you and that's all I really know...." he mumbled against the older's chest.

Felix lifted his head to look Chan in the eyes again. The older smiled back as he wiped away Felix's tears with his thumbs.

"Um... so... can I still live with you... from now on?" He shyly asked.

Chan let out a small chuckle," Well of course cutie, I'd rather have my boyfriend live with me so I can take care of him" he said as he slipped his arms back around Felix's waist pulling him closer.

"B-boyfriend?"

"Hmm, well I like you, and you like me. Soooo, yup. I'd say you are, but it has to be our little secret. Until you graduate that is, I'm still your professor " Chan smirked before pecking his lips.

"O-ok" Felix muttered out nervously as he tried to look down again. Chan loved to make the boy shy and flustered, so he couldn't pass up another opportunity in this situation.

"You don't know how much I can't stop thinking about you Lix"

"R-really?"

Chan leaned into the other's ear to whisper,  
"And I KNOW you can't stop thinking about me from how you keep reacting... especially when I touch you, like this". Chan pulled Felix's body closer to him, rubbing his crotch against the boy's.

"Chan... fuck..."

I think this the part all yall been waiting for lmao BjiminTS

"Lix, what have I told you about cursing in front of me? I guess I need to shut that little mouth up".  
Chan dove in for a deep kiss, sliding his tongue on Felix's bottom lip to gain entrance into his mouth.

Felix let out a lengthy moan, moving his hands around Chan's back.

Chan pulled away for a moment, starting to pressing his hips further into Felix's crotch.

"Please... Chan..." Felix began to beg.

"Oh, look who has manners now? Please what Felix?" He said grabbing the boy's chin again.

"Please... fuck me...I want you... I've always wanted you..." Felix pleaded with glossy eyes.

"Hm, that's better. I've been waiting for you to admit it to me baby boy" Chan teased with a devilish smirk.

He quickly grabbed Felix by his ass, lifting him onto his wooden desk. They continued their make out session, full of lust but also love. Felix never knew he could give into someone so easily like this, then again he's never had anyone so interested in him.

"Mmm...Chan...". He moaned.

Chan pressed him further into the desk, as Felix grinded his hips against Chan's crotch. The older's member was becoming painfully hard through his tight pants.

He moved to kiss against Felix's neck, first with feather like kisses.

"Fuck...Chan..."

Chan bit down on a spot on his neck before licking a stripe up to his jawline.

"What have I told you about using that filthy mouth like that? I guess I'm going have to give you a lesson in obedience too" he growled before diving in for another kiss. He sucked on the younger's tongue as he continued to grope his body up and down.

Felix moaned, hungry for more of Chan's touches.

Chan pulled away, standing between Felix's legs.

"Take these off for me Lixie" Chan demanded, as he tugged on Felix's pants.

Felix took them off with his boxers without a second thought, quick to cover his front as he got shy.

"No need to be shy around be baby boy, I want to see what belongs to me now".

Felix slowly moved his hand, but was abruptly picked up again and laid back on the desk.

Chan immediately grabbed his thighs, starting to kiss and leave marks all the way up until he reached Felix's cock.

"Chan..."

"Hmm?"

"W-wait... how long have you liked me?"

Chan kissed the boy's member before moving up to lean into Felix's face.

"Mmm, probably when you first told me you don't give a shit about my class?" He smirked before kissing the boy on his lips .

"Felix, I've always knew you liked me too. I was just waiting for you to tell me, which I guess today was one way of saying how you feel" Chan wiggled his eyebrows.

"O-oh... "

""Oh" is right, now I can finally enjoy-, what do they call you? My teacher's pet?" He smirked again. He leaned down again to kiss Felix all over his neck, leaving small marks as he stroked the younger's smooth legs.

Chan pulled away for a moment to admire Felix below him, swollen lips and face flushed red. He couldn't imagine a better sight. As he started to undo his pants belt to slide his pants down a bit, he noticed Felix's thighs shaking.

"Lix? You ok? Are you scared...?" He asked softly stopping his movements to calmly rub Felix's thigh.

"N-no...its just.."

That's when Chan's expression changed from worry to slightly panicking.

"Wait... Felix.. is this your... first time? "


	20. Who can stop me, if I like it, I'll go for it

"Wait... Felix.. is this your... first time? " Chan cautiously asked.

Felix nodded before looking away trying to hide is blush. Chan reached his hand down to cup his cheek softly.

"Felix , it's ok. It's adorable, I'm glad I'll be your first... that is, if you still want to...."

"N-no! I mean , yes... I do...I'm just nervous... I don't want to disappoint you..." he pouted.

Chan gave him a small smile, stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Aw, Lix you won't disappoint me. I just wanna make sure you still want this?"

"Yes! Y-yes... I do Chan. I want you so bad...." Felix lifted his head pleading to the older.

Chan pecked his lips with a smile, "and I want you even more baby boy".

While kissing him, Chan snuck two fingers near Felix's hole, attempting to prep him. The boy squirmed a bit at the foreign touch, but soon the sounds of discomfort turned to sounds of pleasure as Chan began to scissor him while using his other hand to pump Felix's cock.

"Mmmm.. Channie... "

"That feel good baby boy?"

Felix had his eyes closed shut but managed to mutter out a yes. Chan continued to finger him until he knew he would be ready to take him. He pulled his fingers out, earning a whine from the boy.

"Channie...." Felix pouted as he tried grabbing the older's hand to go back to fingering him.

"It's ok baby boy, I have something better for you" he smirked.

Right after, Chan slid his hand in his back pocket to take out his wallet. Felix looked at him confused before realizing what Chan was taking out. A condom.

"I promise I'll be gentle Lix, ok? You tell me if anything hurts" he said as he ripped open the condom with his teeth. And oh how hot that looked to Felix. He just nodded again as he leaned up to watch Chan take out his member. He was in awe of how big it was, he was turned on even more.

Once Chan's member was out he rolled the condom on before leaning back into position between Felix's legs. He reached his hand down again to cup his cheek and comfort him.

"You ready Lix? Promise to tell me if anything hurts"

"Yes Chan, I'm ready. Please, I've wanted you for so long" he pleaded. Chan smirked before kissing him deeply again, taking every second to savor the sweet taste of him. He finally pulled away after a few more seconds, ready to align his member up to Felix's hole.

As soon as Felix felt the tip go in, it hurt a little feeling the stretch.

"Ch-Channie.. it hurts...." he closed his eyes in pain.

Chan quickly bent down to kiss his cheeks to distract him from the pain.

"I promise it will feel better in bit Lix" he reassured as he slowly inched in. Felix reached up to Chan's arms, holding onto them as he felt Chan bottom out, completely filling him up.

Chan gently stroked and patted his hair once he was all the way in, continuing to press kisses on his face.

"You ok Lix?"

Felix nodded, his eyes were still closed. After a few minutes of adjusting, he let out a deep breathe.

"M-move Channie" he said trying to open his eyes now. Chan started to thrust slowly, making sure to not hurt the younger. He continued to go slow until Felix started to feel the pleasure, wanting more.

"Channie, move... faster " he breathed out.

Chan didn't have to be told twice as he picked up the pace, thrusting faster as he gripped onto Felix's hips. That's when Felix became a moaning mess, his cock was hard and leaking precum all over as Chan continued to pound into him.

Never would Felix have thought he would ever been fucked on a desk, it's literally any student's fantasy if they had a hot teacher. Luckily he was able to experience it.

Chan picked up the pace as he continued to see Felix's face contort into euphoric pleasure, chanting his name.

"Chan.. Chan! Ah! Fucking god... yes!"

"Felix, I've told you to be careful with that dirty mouth" he panted out growling as he bent down closer to attack his lips, sucking and biting the younger's tongue with every thrust.

Chan continued to pound into him, soon angling to find Felix's prostate. Once he did, Felix lost it.

"Oh god... yes! Fuck! Fuck! Chan!" He continued to scream and cry in pleasure.

"Fuck Lix... you're so tight for me..." he said lowly as he moved to bite his neck. As soon as he did, Felix came without warning, painting the desk and his thighs white all over.

"Shit...Felix..." Chan came right after as Felix's hole tightened around his cock, riding out his orgasm as he finished cumming.

They were both panting like they just ran a marathon, Chan leaned down to kiss Felix on the lips before looking at his desk.

"Looks like you need to help me make more copies" he teased and smirked as Felix looked over to see his Cum all over the documents he ruined that were on the edge of the desk.

"O-oh... sorry" he shyly said with a small smile looking at the older.

Chan let out a chuckle before bending over again to look into his eyes, " Felix, I love you so much . I hope you know that now" he said with a smile.

"I do Channie, and I love you too.... but um.. can you pull out of me please..." he said jokingly while blushing. Chan also blushed not realizing his cock was still in the boy.

"Oops...." he pulled out slowly, earning a gasp from Felix. Chan reached over to a tissue box to grab some and clean up Felix before moving to the side and taking off the condom to throw away in the trash, including some of the papers so no one would see it in the bin first thing. He helped Felix put his pants and boxers back on as he fixed himself up as well.

Once Felix was done buttoning up his pants, Chan pulled him closer to his body by the waist. Felix naturally wrapping his arms around the older's neck.

"So, how was it? I'm glad I was your first Felix" He teased.

"Well my ass is sore but, hmmm.... could have been better" Felix teased back cocking his head and looking at the ceiling.

"What?! You said it was your first time? I doubt you could have found anyone better or as good as me"

"Well, ya.... but it could have been better if.... we were at home.... so you could have done whatever you wanted to me.....without being late to any classes" he teased as he played with the back of Chan's hair.

Chan's eyes went wide as his grip tightened on Felix.  
"Oh, don't tease me baby boy. I have no problem doing whatever I want to you whenever I want".

Felix giggled at that.   
"Well don't worry Channie, because you can have me anytime and anywhere you want" he smiled before leaning up to kiss him. Chan kissed back passionately before hearing, his phone go off glancing to the side. He reluctantly let go of Felix to check his phone.

"Shit... I forgot I was meeting another professor about end of term exam planning...."

"Sorry for distracting you..." Felix mumbled quietly.

Chan turned back around to cup his cheeks.  
"Felix, you're the best distraction to me and I love it" he chuckled. He pulled the younger into a hug as Felix hugged him back, feeling secure in Chan's warmth and strong arms. Chan pulled away to face him.

"I have to go to this meeting, but I'll see you at home later. Ok?"

"Ok Channie" Felix gave the widest smile that always made Chan's heart to backflips.

"Felix, you are literally the cutest thing. It's taking a lot out of me to not ruin you right here again" he teased.

Felix rolled his eyes before playfully hitting his arm.

"Get to your meeting pervert"

"Love you too" Chan pecked his lips as he grabbed his phone and messenger back to leave.

Felix was left in the classroom, still going over what just happened. He couldn't believe that Chan loved him, he didn't know he was capable of love. But now, he finally knew what love is....


	21. When you change, it's thrilling

Besides having a sore ass from Felix's .... earlier activity with Chan, the rest of his day was pure bliss. Him and Chan finally confessed to each other, and made love. Felix was happy Chan was his first, he loved the man to death at this point.

Felix attended his other classes, but Chan was on his mind the entire time. He felt like some lovesick school girl, but he didn't mind it. Once he finished the day, he walked home and was home first before Chan as always.

"I'm home!" He loved to say it, because Chan was his home.

"Guess he's still on campus" Felix pouted. He made his way into his room, tossing his messenger bag to the side. Felix flopped on his bed, laying on his back before taking a deep breathe. That's when an idea popped in his head. He wanted to make a surprise for Chan.

He went through many ideas in his head until he settled on one, he would make Chan breakfast for dinner. He bounced on the bed to the idea of making blueberry pancakes for the older. Right away, he went to go shower and change into his lounge sweats. Once he was done, he had another idea. He snuck into Chan's room searching in his closet for his sweatshirt and pants instead. As soon as he tossed the towel to the side and slipped it on, Chan's scent hit him. His favorite thing to calm his senses.

He happily made his way to the kitchen to start making breakfast for dinner, hoping Chan would be home in the next hour or so. While he was mixing the batter , he decided to call Changbin and update him on what happened today.

"YOU WHAT?!" Changbin screamed over the phone.

"Dude, stop fuckin yelling in my damn ear! I already told you...."

"YOUVE GOTTA BE FUCKIN ME RIGHT NOW! YOU TWO FUCKED IN THE CLASSROOM?! GOD DAMN I KNEW YOUR WERE BAD, BUT NOT THAT BAD" Changbin yelled practically laughing now.

"Oh shut the fuck up! Like you wouldn't!" Felix rolled his eyes as he slowly poured the batter on the heated pan.

"I mean-, ya you right. I probably would have" he laughed. "But hey! I was right! I told you he liked you! And now you two are in looveeee" Changbin made kissy noises over the phone.

"EW! Stop that shit or Ima gag!" Felix grimaced as he flipped the pancakes. " but ya... I guess we are ..."

"See! In all honesty, I'm happy you are. I'm glad someone like Dr.Bang- sorry, Chan found you. I've seen how much you've changed and I'm really proud of you, I bet he is too"

A soft smile crept on Felix's face.   
"Ya... you're right...I'm pretty happy with myself too". He said as he finished cooking, placing the pancakes on a large plate. Just then Chan walked through the door, but Felix still on the phone didn't hear.

"Felix? I'm home!" Chan yelled as he made his way inside.

Felix was still talking with Changbin however to notice.

"Soooo you gotta tell meeee" Changbin teased.

"Tell you what?" Felix's eyebrows furrowed.

"Ya know"

"I know what?"

"YA KNOW"

"DUDE I DONT FUCKIN KNOW"

"MY FUCKING GOD MAN, YOU THAT DENSE!?" Changbin yelled again.

"ASSHOLE I SAID STOP GOD DAMN YELLING IN MY EAR! AND NO I DONT KNOW" Felix yelled back.

"For fuck sakes... dude I'm talking about the sex!"

"OH..."

"YA, DUMBSHIT"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP , IM NOT TALKING ABOUT IT!"

"YES YOU ARE! I GOT A RIGHT TO KNOW! BEST FRIEND RULES APPLY"

"UGH! FINE! It was good..."

"WHOT? That's all? No no, I want details"

"Like what?!"

"Dude, I know you were a Virgin. So you better tell me how it actually was"

Felix started to turn red, trying to tell Changbin.

"It was... really good... "

"Mmhmmm andddd"

Just before Felix could answer again, he felt two arms wrap around his waist, followed by a kiss on his neck.

"I'm back home baby, missed me?" Chan teased as he continued to leave kisses on his neck and cheek.   
Felix let out a yelp as he turned his head to face Chan.

"Hi Channie" Felix said trying to lean the phone away.

"Hi cutie, who are you talking to?" Chan whispered.

Felix moved the phone away again,  
"It's Changbin" he mouthed. Chan just let out an   
" oh", as he still kept his hold on Felix.

Felix tried to turn away again to finish talking to Changbin.

"Is that himmmm?" Changbin teased.

Felix became rigid as he didn't want Chan to know he was telling Changbin about the sex they just had.

He cleared his throat.

"Y-ya..."

"Ohhhhh...."

"Soooo, how big is he?" Changbin laughed.

"CHANGBIN!"

Chan rested his head on Felix's shoulder.

"You ok Lix?" He whispered witnessing Felix yell.

Felix just gave him a nod and smile as he tried to hang up on Changbin.

"Kay bye Changbin!"

"Oh, I know your ass isn't gonna leave me hanging! You better tell me EVERYTHING next time I see you!"

"Ok! Ya! Sure! BYE!" Felix yelled as he ended the call and putting his phone in his pocket. Now he was able to turn and give Chan his full attention.

"Hi Channie~" he smiled before kissing Chan on the cheek.

"Hey baby, I see you have on my clothes. Missed me that much huh?" Chan teased as he pulled the boy closer to his chest.

"Your clothes are comfy Channie" the boy whined.

"And they look adorable on you" he kissed Felix on the nose.

"Something smells nice? Are you cooking ?"

"Yup!" Felix squeaked before pulling Chan over to the counter.

"Ta da! I made you breakfast for dinner Channie" Felix excitedly said showing his eye crinkle smile.

"I love it, and I love you beautiful " Chan said as he picked him up to sit on the counter, leaning in between his legs.

"I love you too Channie" Felix replied as he wrapped his arms around Chan's neck, pulling him in to kiss his lips. The two deepened the kiss, kissing passionately as they were in their own world.

" let's eat and watch a movie, hm?" Chan said as he pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Ok Chan!" Felix hopped off the counter to grab the pancakes for them to eat and snuggle on the couch. While Felix was choosing a movie, Chan went and changed into a black T shirt and joggers. Once he came back he sat right next to Felix. That's when he patted his lap.

"I have a better seat for you this time baby boy" he teased.

Felix was holding the plate of pancakes looking confused.  
"Wait, how are you gonna eat then?"

"Feed me Lixieeee" Chan said in a baby voice.

Felix rolled his eyes before moving to sit on the older's lap.  
"Fine, but no funny business or I'll stab you with this fork" he tried to threaten, only for Chan to laugh at him and kiss him on the cheek.

"I promise, I just wanna hold you. I want to savor every moment of what's now mine" he said lowly.

A blush crept up on his face again after hearing that, You could say Chan's kink was to get the boy flustered as much as he could.

Felix gave him a small kitten glare as he got comfortable in the older's hold. Chan was quick to rest his head on Felix's shoulder and slip his arms around his waist.

"Ok then, let's start the movie" he said with a smile.

~

Felix was feeding himself and Chan through the entire movie, forgetting to focus on the movie itself. Once the pancakes were done he placed the plate down on the coffee table.

"Channie, I need to get up"

"Don't want you to"

"Channie, I have to pee"

"Pee later"

Felix rolled his eyes before turning his head to face him.

"Channie, we aren't starting this. I need to pee, I promise I'll be right back" he whined as he tried tugging Chan's arms off his waist.

"Mmm fine, be quick" he said before pressing a kiss on his cheek. After finally letting loose of his grip, Felix got up to go use the bathroom in his room.   
After washing his hands, he heard a notification go off in his pocket. He pulled it out to see who messaged him this late.

*1 new message from an unknown sender*

Felix tapped the message, prompting through the settings to see the sender and view it's message.

*open new message*

Felix has deleted a ton of people's numbers, so he had no clue who it was. 

*View message*

From unknown:  
Felix it's me, we need to talk

From Felix:  
Who is this?

From unknown:

It's me, your mother.

"M-mom....?"


End file.
